Secret
by Vampire 24
Summary: Mr. Bhandhari is the head of a company, he hires Johnny to protect his daughter. Alli hires Johnny to help her expose her families dirty little secrets. Evanescence inspired chapter titles. Dedicated to Newlovergirl but, others are welcomed to read.
1. Bring Me To Life

I don't like little girls.

They are annoying; always complaining about this and that.

I can't deal with them.

That's what I thought until I met her.

She is unpredictable.

Determined.

Intelligent.

Brave.

She is the thief of my heart and the reason there is a bullet in my body threating my life.

This knife in my left arm may also have been a gift from her.


	2. Hello

**Dear newlovergirl, is this suppposed to have sex included?**

**This story will mainly be in Johnny's point of view.**

**Alli may be slightly out of character.**

**Characters and Ages**

**Bruce (the moose) 18**

**Johnny 17**

**Alli 15**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello

"You think that someone is trying to kill you?"

"No," the man across from me, Mr. Bhandhari said. "I _know_ that someone is trying to kill me."

We were inside a large room which was dimly lit because the overhead light was switched off; leaving the only source of light to flitter from floor length windows, which were covered by partially closed blinds. The room was covered in expensive pieces of art work that oddly resembled something you would get from a five year old. The walls were painted a warm lemony yellow, which drew attention to the large, dark mahogany desk and the yellow curtains behind it. A row of bookcases lined one wall like a stack of dominoes and five large file cabinets lined the opposite. All in all, it was a pretty well designed business room; practical and stylish.

"And you called me here because you want me to find out whom?" I asked, absentmindedly brushing my long blonde tresses from my face.

Mr. Bhandhari shook his head and I cocked an eyebrow. This man didn't seem like one of my usual clients (people who didn't care how I got my job done) but, he looked even more desperate.

"I need you to protect my daughter who is flying in from Paris tomorrow. She will be here for a week in order to attend her brother's anniversary dinner. This world is a dangerous place and I would very much like her to be away from that danger." He said folding his hands neatly on the desk in front of him.

"Well," I said tapping my chin in consideration. I'd been offered a very, very, handsome payment in advance and my mouth watered at the thought of what I'd get after the job was done… Then again I wasn't exactly the best babysitter but, I think that it would be worth it to receive tons of cash and be owed a favor by a big company head. Besides, I might as well face my fears. "Alright, I'll take the job," I said leaning forward in my seat to shake hands with my new employer.

"So let me get this straight," Bruce said setting down his cup of hot chocolate and turning so that all of his attention could be focused on me "This Bandaharie guy thinks that someone is trying to kill him." We were at their usual hang out; the coffee shop across the street from my apartment. We were both nursing piping hot cups of cocoa but, Bruce, who I'd forced to skip lunch, had a plate of chili cheese fries in front of him. I reached over and swiped three.

I chewed, swallowed, and then spoke. "First, of all its 'Bhandhari' and second yeah but, all that we have to do is keep some little girl safe."

"But you hate kids…" I held back a wince. Thinking of my girlfriend Megan Rothmen.

Yeah but I love money. Anyway, this kid isn't that small she looks about twelve." I pulled out a picture that Mr. Bhandhari had given me of his daughter, Alliah Bhandhari. She was tall for a twelve year old, dressed in a baggy gray hoodie and a long, black skirt that reached down to her ankles. She stood in scuffed sneakers. Her glossy black hair was pulled into two pigtails, each ending at the small of her back. Her facial skin was tan so; I guessed that the rest of her hidden skin was as well. Though her face and appearance were extremely childish, I couldn't help but notice that her eyes held experience far beyond their years.

Bruce whistled examining the picture and I slapped his arm. "I'm just saying she'll be a looker when she gets a bit older."

I rolled my eyes but agreed. She definitely had the potential to be sexy after she hit puberty.

Bruce and I arrived at the airport a half our early the next day. "She'll be expecting you," Mr. Bhandhari said over the phone. "I informed her before she left home that you'd be coming to pick her up. Bring her to my office after you've got her." Bruce and I searched the airport with our eyes as passenger after passenger from the post Paris flight flittered about searching for their luggage. We had to be the ones to find the girl because she didn't know what we looked like and we couldn't hold up a sign because it would too dangerous.

"Jeez, maybe someone already offed her," Bruce sighed sliding down against a wall behind him. "It's a good thing you were paid some in advance." Just as he was saying that I saw her…I think. She looked nothing like her picture self.

For one thing, she wasn't dressed as modestly as she was in her picture. Her baggy hoodie and floor sweeping skirt had been replaced with tight, black corset top with a decorative red rose pinned to the hem and a red ruffle skirt that stopped mid-thigh. On her feet she wore a pair of black diamond-studded stilettoes. Two, she was obviously older than the picture had let on. She had a few curves but, their appeal was obviously being enhanced by her clothing (or lack thereof). Her body still had room to improve in the years that she would grow but …damn, she was still so, fucking hot!

Before I could stop myself, I had run from Bruce's side, ignoring the repeated shouts of my name, and took off in the direction after the beautiful girl. It didn't take me long to catch up to her, in fact I went ahead and stopped in front of her. "Alliah," I whispered as she gave me curious once over, a twinkle in her eyes showing something that I could not define. "I'm your _escort_." I emphasized the word so that she'd know I was her bodyguard. She held her bag up with attitude, silently ordering me to take it. What a spoiled rich girl.

I snatched it violently and heard her gasp as I began walking back to Bruce. She followed, trying to glare a hole in the back of my head.

* * *

**I didn't really like this chapter but, they had to meet somewhere.**

**Next chapter will be longer and the mystery will begin soon.**

**Reviews?**

** ~ This story is dedicated to newlovergirl.~**


	3. Everybody's Fool

__

__

**I realize that it's unfair to leave my readers hanging when I'm not updating so, I've found you a wonderful author by the name of Crushstilletos, who's writing will keep you plenty entertained while I'm not writing and make you forget all about my boring stories even when I do finally update (just remember to leave yourself a memo). Check out her new story "Hey, Can You Do Me A Favor?" and her already completed work "Vague About Freshman Year, Aren't We Girls?" Here writing has just the right mix of rromance andDrama along with hilarity that ensues in every chapter. Plus, there is some powerful feminism in latest chapter of "Hey, Can You Do Me A Favor?" that involves our favorite blue-eye beauty. Need I say more? Fine, there's also Eclare! **

**(Wait read my story before you fly off and look for her profile!)**

__**Disclamier: I don't own Degrassi or Megan (she was mentioned in Heat of the Moment) but, I do own Danny, Analese, and my own creatice genius (smug).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Everybody's Fool**

"Daddy," Alliah cried rushing to her father's side and wrapping her hands around his neck. She had change close before we left the airport and was now wearing a long sleeved, lime green shirt with a long, floor sweeping denim skirt and a pair of black All-star Converses. Bruce and I stood awkwardly off to the side. I was kicking at imaginary dirt and directing my eyes everywhere around the room, trying to keep them off of the sweet scene that was unfolding before me and making my stomach hurt slightly.

Meanwhile, Bruce was surveying the room for a completely different reason; probably trying to see what valuables he could snatch using a "four finger discount". Not that I would let him, I'd like to be able to ask, Mr. Bhandhari for a favor after all of this was over. Whispered words filled the room making me grow even more uncomfortable up until I had to clear my throat and say that Bruce and I would wait out in the hall. (I subtly made sure that he hadn't stolen anything as we exited the room.)

We stayed in the hall for all of ten minutes before our stomachs began rumbling and we wandered down to the cafeteria. It was just like a high school cafeteria, several tables lined up in rows parallel to one another. Each table held a different type of worker clique. (Lazy/ devoted/ Soon to be fired/ hired only because my friend works here/ and the list went on and on.) The food however was much better but, also much more expensive.

Bruce and I went to sit at a back table and we ran into Daniel Haulmen, Megan's boyfriend. "You guys got the job," he said bumping fists with me then, Bruce.

"Thanks to you," said as we sat down together to eat our lunch. Danny had been the one to refer Mr. Bhandhari to my *ahem* services. We fell into a light conversation.

"Look at how big Analese has gotten," Danny said pride fully showing as he leaned over the table to hand me his phone. It held a picture of a blonde haired toddler wearing denim overalls with a light pink shirt underneath. Her leaf green eyes, which resembled mine, stared off blankly across the room. Judging by the background, it the picture was taken somewhere that I'd never been; in Meagan's new house.

I opened my mouth to speak but, Bruce yanked the phone from me, his mouth curving up into a smile. "She's gotten so, big what have you been feeding her? I didn't know that they could get that big." Bruce laughed at his own joke. Danny let out a chuckle in appreciation as well before navigating Bruce to other recent pictures of the toddler. They sat laughing at several of the pictures where she was trying to reach for the camera with her toothless mouth open, presumably to try and eat it. I allowed my mind to wander anywhere except to thoughts of the adorable child.

In the middle, of the conversation Danny abruptly stopped talking. "Crap," he sighed (he never cursed). He pushed his chair back standing up and gathering his things. "Sorry guys but, I have to get back to the office before I get fired."

"Can interns even get fired?" Bruce asked curiously.

Danny stopped, shrugged, and thought about it, before continuing to gather his trash. "Don't want to find out." He began walking toward the elevator then, nervously ran back. "Analese's birthday is on Saturday and I thought it'd be nice if you two came." I stared blankly at him. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to the both of them." He added the last part weakly as if he were giving up hope.

"We'll be there, just text me the details later, "Bruce said clapping me on the back. Danny flashed him a grateful smile for interrupting the awkwardness. He flashed me a smaller, fainter one like he was unsure of himself –and I tried my hardest to do the same but, my lips just quivered like I was growling inwardly, which I think made him even more afraid- and he slowly slinked away.

"I haven't seen them in two years," I said falling back into my seat and staring at the spot where Danny had once stood. Bruce began throwing out our trash then, he gently grabbed my arm and pulled me from my seat and dragged me to the nearest elevator.

When we got upstairs a secretary stood at the opening doors, tapping her foot impatiently. "Mr. Bhandhari has been waiting to see you," she said angrily leading us back to the big man's office. Bruce glanced at me raising an eyebrow in curiosity as we followed behind her and I shrugged, having no idea what so ever about what was going on. She stopped at the door and motioned for us to go inside.

Alliah was seated in the armchair across the room from her father. He was angrily shuffling through papers and she was just staring at him. Tears were racing down her checks leaving trails behind but, she didn't bother to wipe them away. I tried to let my gaze linger on her for too long, instead I cleared my throat trying to get her father's attention. "I've gotten you three a hotel to stay at for the next week," He said without looking at me. "Stephanie will give you the details."

Wordlessly, Alliah stood up, angrily grabbed her large suitcase, and began rolling it out of the room with great difficultly since it kept getting caught on the expensive rug. Bruce took it from her and we walked out of the room. Stephanie glanced sympathetically at Alliah before me a bag, which she claimed, held everything we needed. The three of us piled into Bruce's black Audi S3 and he stopped at my house so, that I could get the essentials for this trip then it was off to his. By the time that we got to the hotel it was already a little after seven.

Mr. Bhandhari made good on his word, we got the two rooms on the highest floor of the hotel, which the Bhandhari's owned, so all expenses were paid for. One room had two beds and the other had only one, which I presumed was for Alliah. Bruce walked into Alliah's room and dropped her bag beside her bed. Alliah shook her head dragging her bag out of the room. "You can take that one," she said.

"But, where will I sleep?" I asked incredulously.

"There are two beds in here," she said motioning toward "her room". Bruce and I exchanged a look.

"You know that this is highly inappropriate and that your dad would freak out if he found out right," I said entering the room as Bruce entered his. I didn't dare shut the door… but, she did instead.

"Well I don't see the point in you being in the next room if you're supposed to be protecting me. What if someone attacks me in my sleep," she said swaying her hips as she walked seductively to her bed-she'd chosen the one closest to the wall so, I had the one closest to the door. I rolled my eyes at her overly dramatic statement but felt my nether regions stir at the mention of the word "sleep" I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, and reminded myself that this was my boss' daughter I getting aroused over. In order to distract my perverted mind, I began unpacking my belongings and shoving them into the draws of my temporary nightstand. "Damn it," I heard Alliah mutter. I looked up to see her forcefully trying to open the nightstand doors on her side of the room.

I laughed and she glared at me raising an eyebrow challengingly. I walked over, pushed her onto the bed (out of my way), and rolled up my sleeves for dramatically affect. Then, I leaned over and popped the drawer open with ease. It had never been stuck. Alliah placed her hand gently on my shoulder, playing with my hair. I turned to see her sitting up to on her knees, which brought her up to my eye level. I raised an eyebrow but, allowed her to pull me onto the bed beside her. She crawled onto my lap, sitting directly above my crouch, and straddled me.

"I have a proposition for you," she stated. When we'd gone to my house to pick up my stuff, she'd once again changed outfits. A red short-sleeved off the shoulder shirt and a pair of thigh ripped dark wash skinny jeans replaced her conservative clothes. She pressed down on my hips and I grunted. "How old are you?" I wasn't about to do anything that was going to get me arrested as tempting as she looked.

"Fifteen," She said. I nodded for her to continue.

"I want you to investigate my father."

My eyes widened. "He's my boss," I said in disbelief. I couldn't pull a double job on him… Well, obviously I could but, it wouldn't be in my interest to after Danny set me up with him.

"He's not your 'boss,'"-she made air quotes- "he's your temporary employer."

I rolled my eyes. "Nobody likes a smart ass," I stated.

"Yeah right, you know you love my ass," she said grinning and I began to feel an erection coming on at just the thought of her plump posterior. My thoughts drifted off to how her bottom (or the rest of her for that matter) would look bare. She snapped her fingers in front of me angrily. "Stop arousing yourself and listen to me."

I glared at her for disturbing my mental porn show. "What do you want woman?"

"What I want is for you to investigate my father, without his knowledge, find out who's trying to kill him, why, and stop them." I furrowed my eyebrow at her.

"He told you someone was trying to kill him?" That's not the kind of information I would tell my daughter…if I even talked to her.

"He didn't have to," She said, eyes glazing over with sadness. "I heard his phone conversation; while I was in his office it sounded pretty heated. Plus, he chose you and Bruce as my bodyguards when he'd usually just assign me some of his own, the fact that he chose to get new ones shows that he feels he can't trust anyone in the industry."

"But why choose me and Bruce," I asked baffled by her intelligence.

"You two are just good enough to keep me safe for a few days but, not well known enough to have been employed by big named corporation heads that may be after his head."

I nodded, once again baffled. "So will you help me with this," she asked leaning down to press her chest against mine, giving me a clear view to her cleavage. She began rocking her hips gently against mine and I tried very hard to stifle a groan but, it came out anyway like a bat out of hell. "Will you help me?" She asked again, seemingly unfazed by vocalized release of pleasure. "Please," she asked in a begging voice.

"Yes…" I said in pleasure.

"Yes, you'll help me?" She asked stopping her movements, which allowed me to think clearly. I began weighing my pros and cons. On the one hand it would be more work for me to do. But, then on the other hand I wouldn't get paid for the work that I was already doing if the guy ended up dead before I finished my assignment. "Yeah, I'll do it." She grinned madly and hopped off of me much to my dismay.

"We should go out for dinner I'm starved and I need some fresh air," she said stretching as if she'd just finished a workout.

I stood up as well. "Yeah, I'll tell Bruce." I went across the hall and knocked on his door; he opened it and then quickly jumped back. "Whoa, put that thing away man!" I glanced down and mentally cursed the girl who's laughter echoed from the other room.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

____

**Poor Johnny he doesn't even know the turtor that he's in for. **

__

**So now that the challenge is on the table, let's find out a little more about Johnny's past shall we?**

**Review!**

**Here's a link to Bruce's car: /audi-s3-pictures-wallpaper/**

**Sorry if it doesn't work.**

**~This story is dedicated to new lovergirl.~**


End file.
